


【法尔艾】临床教学

by FuuuY



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuuuY/pseuds/FuuuY
Summary: 想要开荤的小法遇上 身 经 百 战 的艾伦劳斯。





	【法尔艾】临床教学

法尔科按约定时间到达酒店，他在房门外踌躇不决。他明明有房卡，却不敢开门。法尔科敲门的手抬起又落下，另一只手紧紧抓着衣兜内的房卡。

要不还是算了……  
他心想着往电梯方向走去。法尔科看着电梯的数字不断接近他所在的楼层，他又开始动摇了。

做人不能不讲信用吧？况且自己已经大老远跑到这里来了，要是就这样走了，帮他介绍的索菲娅会埋怨他的。再说了……

法尔科来的路上就一直听索菲娅絮絮叨叨，说那人绝对是个尤物，她废了好大的劲儿才帮他约到那位的，一定会让法尔科的第一次终身难忘，要他一定把握机会。

法尔科还是站回了原来的地方。法尔科不是不愿意，他很期待，也很紧张。

他深吸一口气，轻轻敲了敲房门。

“有人在吗？”法尔科的声音有点颤抖，他把耳朵贴在门边。

然而没有人回应。法尔科松了一口气，心底却莫名失落。他刚一转身准备离开，就迎面撞上了人。

法尔科低头道歉:“对不起，我没看清路。”

“没关系，你是法尔科·格莱斯吗？”

听到自己的姓名，法尔科颔首正视那人，顿时让他看呆了眼。

那人鼻梁挺拔，嘴唇粉润，乌黑的长发被随意扎成一个小啾啾。最要命的是那双又大又圆的猫眼，直勾勾地看着法尔科。

真是个漂亮的男人，就是看起来有点高冷。

男人一边掏出房卡开门，一边对他说：“我叫艾伦，很高兴见到你，法尔科。”

法尔科傻坐在沙发上，听到浴室哗啦的淋浴声才逐渐回过神。

刚才发生了什么？

好像艾伦开门后就牵着他的手进了房间，让他在这儿坐着，自己先去洗澡。然后法尔科就乖乖坐着了。

这个酒店是著名的情人酒店，房间设计非常贴合想在这里度过一夜春宵的人们。室内光线黯淡，像被轻纱笼罩，朦胧且暧昧。四周氤氲馨香，不浓郁却总是在鼻息间缠绕。这里环境很安静，让法尔科只能被迫倾听艾伦沐浴的声音。他两手相握，惴惴不安地反复捏弄自己的每一根手指。

水声停止了。

法尔科面红耳赤的，时不时往浴室方向瞥去。映入眼帘的是一只纤瘦白净的裸足，然后是修长结实的小腿，法尔科还想偷偷往上瞄，却被该死的浴袍挡住了。

“你去吧。”艾伦一边歪着头擦自己湿漉漉的长发，一边对他说。

法尔克干巴巴地回应他，四肢僵硬地挪到淋浴间。艾伦见他这副模样，唇角上扬，体贴地提示他：“衣物帮你准备好了，不用担心。”

隔着门听到艾伦的话，法尔科觉得自己的脸更烫了。

法尔科在浴室磨蹭了半天才出来，他第一次在外人面前穿成这样，浑身不自在。艾伦正靠在床头刷手机，见法尔科出来便赶忙关掉。

“过来吧，我们已经浪费了很多时间了。”艾伦用手梳理自己的头发，银灰色的眼眸在法尔科身上打转。

“可是……我不知道该怎么做。”法尔科尴尬地揪紧浴袍。

艾伦噗嗤一下笑出声，冷艳的五官瞬间柔和起来，他笑得眉眼弯弯，像只偷腥的小猫。法尔科看到他的笑容，心都化了。

“没关系，我是来教你的。”艾伦坐起身，解开腰间系的结，露出精瘦的上半身，滑至腰间的浴袍被艾伦无情地扯开扔到地板上。法尔科喉头发紧，眼睛死死地盯住他。他看着艾伦光裸着身体向他爬来，艾伦骨节分明的手指剥开他的遮羞布。艾伦凑近法尔科半勃的性器，轻拢着张口含住。

“艾伦…艾伦先生！嗯……”法尔科本想制止他，但性器被湿热的口腔包围的感觉真的太好了，他本能地挺腰，想要更加深入。艾伦的舌头不断舔着柱身，吸吮他的龟头。法尔科忍不住轻捧他潮红的脸，另一只手上下抚摸艾伦不自觉扭动的细腰。法尔科呻吟着泄了出来，艾伦停下动作，红唇慢慢吐出他的阴茎，嘴角溢出承受不住的乳白色液体缓缓流至尖细的下巴。

“你好稠哦。”艾伦戏谑道，然后像孩童饱餐后般舔干净自己的嘴角。

法尔科有些难为情，想避开他带笑的明眸，却不由得被他眼中的光芒吸引。

艾伦双手勾住法尔科的脖颈，带着他躺下，披散的墨黑长发在洁白的床单上绽开。艾伦认真地看着法尔科，低声道：“你亲亲我。”

法尔科没亲过人，顶多小时候亲过隔壁抱他的老爷爷。法尔科紧张地吞咽了一下，低垂着眼接近那迷人的双唇。他先是紧贴艾伦的双唇，继而轻柔地吸吮，舔吻。艾伦抚着法尔科的脸，拉开唇齿相依的距离。法尔科不明所以，静静地凝视艾伦。

艾伦看出他的疑惑，捏了捏法尔科的脸颊，捧着他的脸凶狠地咬住他的嘴唇。温情的厮磨转变为激烈的撕咬。艾伦控制着恰到好处的力道啃咬着法尔科，通透的津液趁两人唇舌交缠的间隙流出。艾伦衔着法尔科的下唇慢慢松口，末了凑近他的耳朵压低声线。

“这才是成年人的接吻方式。学会了吗？”

法尔科愣了一下，而后不服气地抓住艾伦的肩膀，舔咬他优美的脖颈。艾伦扬起嘴角，配合着法尔科的动作向后仰。法尔科舔舐艾伦脆弱的喉结，艾伦禁不住地呜咽，法尔科闻声后更是卖力地舔吻他美丽的身体。法尔科一边吮吸艾伦浅粉色的乳头，一边揉捏他极具弹性的臀瓣。

“啊……嗯……”艾伦剧烈地喘息着，额角不断渗出汗水，手不自觉地抓紧法尔科头发。

法尔科沉溺于艾伦的身体，呢喃着：“你教教我，教教我接下来该怎么做……”他已经硬得发疼了，他好想好想跟他融为一体。艾伦半睁着眼，拉着法尔科的一只手，伸向自己的后穴。

“一根手指，先……先用一根，等差不多了……嗯……再往里塞。”艾伦边喘边说。

法尔科照着他的指示，慢慢伸进一根手指，艾伦的身体突然变得有些僵硬。法尔科担忧地抬头看他。

“没事，你继续，我习惯了。”艾伦摸摸法尔科的头。法尔科听着挺不是滋味，惩罚性地再伸进去一根。

“呃……嗯……你轻点。”艾伦有点瑟缩。法尔科终是见不得他难受，忍着欲望，耐心帮艾伦扩张。其实没有特别紧，蜜穴有点湿润，法尔科的手指能比较顺畅地进入。

“你…你进来，法尔科！”

法尔科摸了摸他艾伦泛红的眼角，抓着他的腰侧，先顶进一个头部，然后整根没入。法尔科如机器般进进出出，实在没什么快感可言。艾伦眉头紧皱，实在是受不住了，就着姿势推倒法尔科。艾伦双腿向两侧分开压住法尔科的大腿，握着法尔科的性器，对准自己的穴口，缓缓坐下。

艾伦的表情过于性感了，他一手按着法尔科的胸膛，用力扭动腰身，臀部紧紧绞住他的性器，另一只手撩起垂落的发丝抚到耳后。晶莹的汗水从他英挺的鼻子滑落，滴到法尔科的身上，上挑的猫眼骄傲地俯视他。法尔科也不甘示弱，努力顶胯，回应他的挑衅。两人都暗自较劲，房间里一时仅有粗重的喘息声和交合的啪啪声。

艾伦扭动半天觉得腰酸得不行，放弃地瘫坐在法尔科腰上。

“你来吧……我腰有点痛。”艾伦有些不好意思，大眼睛眨巴眨巴地看着法尔科。

法尔科觉得艾伦可爱极了，他让艾伦躺回去，顺手拿了枕头给他垫腰。艾伦双腿扣住法尔科的腰，法尔科捞住他的腿开始大力冲撞。

“啊……啊！用力点，再用力点，法尔科！就是那里！哈……快点，用力肏我！”艾伦被他抓住了弱点，嘴都合不拢，唾液不断从嘴角溢出。法尔科听到他的呻吟备受鼓励，更大力地挺进。

法尔科掌握了技巧，他凶猛地冲撞艾伦的弱点，情色地舔了舔艾伦敏感的耳廓。艾伦被他激得咬住手背，泪眼朦胧地看着法尔科。法尔科吻去艾伦的眼泪，心下发狠，架起他的长腿，使劲操干他。

“啊……呜……好深…嗯！”艾伦咬住的手被剧烈的冲击撞掉，只能放声喊叫。艾伦翘起的前端也被迫来回晃动，不时地射出清液。法尔科闷哼着，通红着眼观赏眼前的美景。他的囊袋大力拍打着艾伦柔嫩的臀瓣，激烈的撞击把艾伦的私处拍得通红，密穴也一直不停地溢出清液。

艾伦这么美，肯定有很多男人觊觎他。他不是艾伦的第一个男人，应该也不是最后一个。法尔科心里越想越火大，钳住他腰的手愈发用力，下身的动作愈发失去了控制。

艾伦惊叫：“法尔科！你轻点儿，我好疼……”

法尔科在嫉妒中惊醒，放轻了动作。他抱歉地啄吻艾伦的嘴唇，艾伦也揽住他脖颈仰头回应。两人呼吸急促，艾伦能感受到法尔科炙热的鼻息，而法尔科也同样能感受到艾伦香甜的吐息。他们尽情地交缠，在黑夜中燃尽欲望。

法尔科紧紧拥住还在余韵中颤抖的艾伦，他们肌肤相贴，亲密无间。他们互相看着对方汗湿的脸，心照不宣地笑了 

艾伦从索菲娅那儿知道了法尔科·格莱斯这么一个人。他承认看到法尔科的第一眼他就喜欢上他了。艾伦不清楚索菲娅是从哪儿听说他是个专门为处男开苞的人，他也懒得解释，省掉不必要的麻烦，反正结果都能跟法尔科见面。艾伦觉得挺好的。

艾伦其实早早就到了酒店，只是他一直躲在走廊拐角处观察法尔科。他看着法尔科犹犹豫豫的小模样，表面上毫无反应，心底却笑开了花。看到法尔科真的要离开时，才装成偶遇的样子。他拉着一脸呆愣的法尔科进门，自己脑子里也在盘算着到底应该怎么做。艾伦也是处男啊，也是打了好久的光棍，自慰的次数也屈指可数，要他这样的人去教一个处男怎么做爱，这怎么搞？

艾伦坐在马桶盖上拿手机疯狂搜索关于初夜，扩张，润滑之类的事情，他自己先拿润滑剂给自己扩张了一下，其实艾伦自己刚用一根手指戳进去就要被疼得窒息了。但他还是忍着疼痛草率地做了扩张，这样也不至于死在床上。  
艾伦擦干身体换上浴袍后，对着镜子随意抓了抓自己的头发。刚想开门出去，又退了回来。艾伦盯着镜子前的自己许久，然后将自己浴袍的交叉领又拉开了些，腰带再放得松一些，踢掉脚上穿着的拖鞋，这才满意地推开了门。

艾伦前脚看着法尔科关上浴室的门，后脚立马掏出手机学习。他靠在床头，拿手机静音播放自己提前缓存的片子。艾伦面无表情地看着片子里的两位主人公激烈地做着活塞运动，他怎么觉着不是很舒服啊。艾伦默默脑中学习着，入了神差点没听到法尔科出来的声音，他匆忙地关掉手机，假装轻松地抓了抓自己的头发。

艾伦瞧着法尔科直白单纯的反应，心动不已。他假装老成地给法尔科口交，自己强忍着呕吐感，尽心地舔弄他。还学着片子里的人那样不断地撩拨法尔科，说些让人脸红心跳的话。好在艾伦在洗澡的时候稍作扩张，才没让法尔科坚挺的肉刃伤到自己。不过法尔科像个打桩机一样让他也是真的难受，干脆推倒他自己动。艾伦逐渐体验到快感，二人的身体也更加默契，身体交融的感觉真的太舒畅了。

艾伦很喜欢亲吻，才想开口让法尔科亲他，却被身下异常的疼痛夺去了愿望，他不知道这孩子在想什么，突然更加凶狠地贯穿他，让他疼得开口求饶。快感褪去，艾伦只觉得浑身像被车碾过一样疲软酸痛。艾伦觉得自己的教学水平挺差的，他偏头看着法尔科恬静的睡颜，内心变得柔软。

算了，来日方长嘛。


End file.
